The Sister- A Legend of Korra Fanfic
by GoldEmrys28
Summary: When Avatar Korra rescues a young girl from the icy waters of the North Pole both of their lives are changed forever. But for better or worse? Only time will tell. Rated T for language and future content. OCxOC
1. Prologue

The Sister

PROLOGUE:

A beautiful woman with long auburn hair and taller young man with caring green eyes walked down one of the empty streets inn Republic City holding their newborn child. Both of their gazes cast on the beautiful baby girl the woman held in her delicate arms. They couldn't help but smile at the thought of their two sons faces when they told them they had a new baby sister. Although it was a strange thing to do the married couple had tried their best to keep the pregnancy secret from the two boys. One was 4 and the other two so they didn't really understand why their mother's belly was so large and her strange behaviors.

While walking down the empty street the man heard a slight rustle and ignored it. Suddenly men in black nylon suits with masks and goggles came propelling down from the walls around them. The man tried to shield his wife and daughter with his muscular frame.

"What do you want?" He bellowed into the void of silence encasing them.

"Only your baby, it's not much to ask." A man with large metal Kali sticks attached to his back croaked.

"I'm afraid that is too much and you will have to be leaving now." He shouted a slight hint of fear in his breath.

"Either you give us your child willingly and walk away with your lives, or we kill you both and still get your baby. Your choice." He stated with a smirk. The couple gazed into each other eyes silently coming to a decision. There expressions grew sad and dark as the woman slowly handed her precious baby to the man. In return the man handed them a scroll and quill. They wrote their baby a letter explaining what happened and where to find them. They tucked the scroll into her wrap, unaware that would be the last time they ever saw their daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

13 years later

Two kids in their early teens walked slowly in circles grimacing into each other's eyes. They were sparring in a small dark arena inside a hollow steel building. Both stood in a fearsome fighting stance only to be recognized as one use for chi blocking. The girl, very beautiful with short brown hair, pale skin, and twinkling grey eyes, took a jab at the boy. He spun on the balls of his feat dodging the girls attack. He was a bit taller than the girl but he was very twig like, his jet black hair hung in front of his golden eyes.

Before she could spin around to counter the boy took three quick jabs at her sides. Her arms hung limp and useless at her sides as she slumped to the ground. Loud shouts and applause erupted from the crowd surrounding the makeshift arena. An older man in the crowd stepped forward. With a wave of his hand the crowd dispersed. All that was left in the dark space were the man, the triumphant boy, and the heap of mass on the floor that happened to be the girl.

"Teo you may go, I would like to talk to Adalin in private." The man said to the boy in a quiet but stern tone. The boy opened his mouth to argue but then seeing the persistent look on the man's face, bowed and left.

"Miss Adalin stand. I know you can Teo did not touch you." He said frustrated. She looked up at him confused and scared. It was one of their best performances yet? How did this man notice? She stood up slowly never breaking eye contact with the commanding officer. He slowly walked around Adalin eyeing her all around picking at her hair and clothes. She stood frozen staring at the "Equality Now" poster hung on the wall of the steel building.

"You're a very beautiful girl Adalin." He said slowly staring back at her face.

"What do you want?" She demanded refusing to make eye contact at the threat in front of her.

"Now that is no way to speak to your commanding officer is it? The only thing I wonder is how you can be so strong, so vicious speaking to me yet you can't stand a practice battle with your opponent?" He said sneakily. He began to walk around her again.

"Now tell me why you are holding back." He yanked on her braid pulling her head back, "If it's the boy he can be eliminated easily. Aman has high hopes for you,for everyone who walks this Earth and by holding back you are defying him!" He pushed her to her knees. A tear escaped her eyes, "You don't want to do that do you?" He said regaining his composer. He released her and she fell. She quickly got up and darted out of the warehouse and into the dimly lit halls of the housing facilities.

Running down the darkened hallway stumbling as she went Adalin couldn't help but let a tear fall down her rosy cheek. She had had experiences like that in the past but never have they dared to threaten safety. This was close and she was not going to test their patience. She was getting out and soon.

She reached the heavy rusted metal door that led to her chambers and just as she was about to turn the creaky handle a large warm hand caught her shoulder. She craned her neck to meet the worried eyes of her best friend Teo.

"What was that about?" He inquired with his low obviously masculine voice. Unfortunately Teo had seen the confrontation between officer Kido and Adalin. He had to muster all of his self control not to open up a big can of kick ass on that dick. Adalin's red teary eyes didn't help with his restraints either.

Whenever Adalin had been in trouble before he had been able to assist her, defend her, protect her, but this time he felt useless. That empty useless feeling sky rocketed his over protective side towards Adalin. She was his only friend and he couldn't help but feel angry when all the other men stare at her as she walks past, scanning her up and down eyes resting on "unnamed body parts".

Even Teo couldn't deny that Adalin was very pretty with shorter wavy brown hair and twinkling grey eyes. She wasn't skinny but her bulk suited her accentuating her lovely curves that skinny girls would die to have. She was muscular not twig like unlike most girls. Even her personality was attractive she was sweet, kind and helpful, full of compassion, but when she needed to be she had a razor sharp tongue that could fire words like a machine gun. Adalin had a backbone there was no second guessing that. She was fierce and stubborn and can be very bitchy at times. This seemed to suck men to her like she was a vacuum. Her inability to be claimed was what made her irresistible, just an example of "you want what you can't have".

"It was nothing Teo" she responded. Although she said it was ok her eyes say something different. They were hurt and scared. Despite how much she tried to hide it Teo knew her well enough to tell when she wasn't ok. He engulfed her into a hug.

Teo's over protectiveness had saved her on multiple occasions, but sometimes he being able to see through your ruff outer shell got annoying. He was so caring and strong and well, perfect. He always knew what to say and when. He always had her back getting her out of trouble and defending her. He was such a good friend that it made her feel guilty that she can't do the same for him.

She was snapped out of her deep thought by Teo's warm embrace. His hug seemed to push all the bad thoughts away and fill her up with love and kindness. Teo was always warm, but one would expect that from a fire bender. Teo had to keep his bending a secret only Adalin knew. That's why they were friends in the first place they were both secretly against Aman.

Adalin's reasons to be against the Equalist Movement were different. She had a scroll from her parents saying where to find them and to never give in to Aman. The letters her parents left her said she had two older brothers, Mako and Bolin she wanted to find them so badly it hurt. She wanted to escape from this prison of a camp, stop training to hurt benders and to stop following Aman. That's why she was leaving tonight.

_**Authors note**__: __**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up it took me forever to write and correct and stuff. If you would like to see more in the near future please follow favorite or review.**_

_**-GE28**_


End file.
